


A New Age

by DaniCalifornia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2076, Anxiety, Broken Heart, Caught Between Two Men, Cheering Up, Crushes, Daddy Issues, Daydreaming, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Future, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, Moving On, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overwatch - Freeform, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Time Travel, Young Woman - Freeform, daddy 76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCalifornia/pseuds/DaniCalifornia
Summary: Just another normal day in 1999 for Dani. However, she unfortunately decides to take a random trip to the mall with her best friend/crush, Isaac. It turns out that it wasn't the best idea. They should have just stayed at home...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Super excited, I hope you all like/love it! Just an FYI, I will be switching from 2nd person to 3rd person from time to time. Overwarch characters will appear in the next chapter! This is the set up. ENJOY!

"Ugh....my head." _This is what you get for drinking and smoking weed at the same time Dani._ You looked over at the mirror on your wall. You're thick, beautiful black hair didn't look so beautiful any more, and your skin looked a bit pale compared to your usual light tan. You looked like crap, and what happened last night was just a giant blur. You knew you were at a party, but that was pretty much it. _I'm just glad I woke up in my own house.._. You knew that there was only one person who could have brought you here.

 _Isaac_.

Oh how you loved him for caring for you, even though you probably didn't deserve his love. He wasn't your boyfriend, though you've had a crush on him for quite a while. Now that you were both adults you could attempt to pursue him. Your now estranged mother would never let you be with any boy. To say she was overprotective was an understatement. You remember being holed up in your room because she wouldn't let you do anything else.

You push the thought out of your mind. _It doesn't matter anymore, you're 19 now, an adult._ You've been living on your own for about 2 years now, moving out right after you graduated. You were able to get a part time job at the hospital in the medical records department thanks to one of your friends, and you were able to afford a small apartment, just enough for you and your dog, Spike, who was currently sleeping at the foot of your bed.

After about 20 minutes of lying awake in your bed, the pain in your head began to recede, and you got up. You headed straight for the shower. You stripped down, out of your disgusting clothing and hopped in. Never before had a shower felt this good. It was as if it were giving you new life and energy. By the time you finished, your headache had almost completely faded. You got dressed for the day, putting a black denim vest over a Metallica shirt.

Before you walked out of your room you filled up Spike's food bowl. You didn't want to wake him because he seemed very relaxed. You walked out into your living room and found Isaac sleeping on your couch. This doesn't really surprise you for some reason, even though its only happened one other time before. You proceed to make breakfast which was pancakes with a side of bacon, your favorite. You also poured yourself a glass of milk, which you downed almost immediately.

Isaac began to stir, and before he was even fully awake his mouth began to water at the smell of Dani's cooking. He opened one eye, then another, and then sat up and stretched. His jet black hair, even though it was messy, was still beautiful. His skin had stayed the same light shade, unlike Dani's. _He must have not drinken._ This makes sense. He wasn't really a big fan of it.

He yawned. "Hey Dani, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Alright I guess; woke up with a pounding headache though."

"Ha, I told you not to take weed and drink dude."

"Did you really? I can't even remember..."

"Don't worry about it. At least I got you home in one piece."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way, seriously."

He looked up at her, smiling slightly, and caught her gaze. It seemed as though he were staring into her soul. Dani's heart leapt, as it usually did when he looked at her like that. She looked down quickly, hoping that her cheeks weren't red.

Isaac waved dismissively. "Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me. Just give me some of that delicious food you're cooking and we'll call it even."

You chuckled. "Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

Since there was nothing else to do after breakfast, you two decided to relax, and walk around the nearby park for a bit. Maybe meet up with some of your friends who were always at the halfpipe, skating away.

You waited while Isaac used your shower. You didn't mind, but sometimes you wish you could join him. You chuckled to yourself. _Jeez, I have such a dirty mind._ You tried to stop thinking about it, but you just continued to smile dreamily and blush.

Spike surprised you suddenly and jumped on your lap while you were still daydreaming. It definitely shocked you to say the least. He was a big, full grown German Shepherd, and the greatest friend you could have asked for.

"Hey there Spike! Wanna play?" You held out a rubber ball and threw in gently across the room. He grabbed it and ran back to you at full speed. By the time you realized it he had already pounced on you. You groaned. "Ugh. Alright Spike you can get off now. Down boy!" Isaac walked in as Spike got off your lap.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, obviously. I've just been waiting on you."

"Well alright then, let's get going."

You turn to Spike. "I'll be back tonight buddy. Okay?" You scratch behind his ears. "Don't wait up for me!"

You two leave the apartment together and start heading toward the park. Talking the entire way. Cracking jokes, talking about the latest music, school, work, family, you both talked about it all. He was the one person you would trust with anything, even your life. Now that you think about it, he was probably the only person you trusted with your life...

You walked around the park with him, feeling more relaxed than you have ever been in a long time. Your skater friends were at the halfpipe like always, blasting Green Day, Nirvana, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers on the stereo. You and Isaac stopped and chatted with them for a bit, then continued walking together.

Eventually you guys stopped at a big tree and sat under it for what seemed like hours. The talking stopped for a bit and you sat in silence, admiring the beauty of nature around you. After a few minutes you feel a hand grabbing yours and squeezing it. You didn't even look at Isaac, or say anything to him. Instead you leaned against him and put your hands on his muscular shoulders. The side of your face was pressed against his chest, and you could feel his strong yet calm heartbeat. Without saying a word he put you on top of his lap and held you. During this you two didn't even say a word. Everything was so relaxed, so natural. You wondered. _Is this really happening right now? I finally know how he feels._

Isaac was the one to break the silence.

"Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"..."

"I love you too."

Nothing was said after that and the silence came back once more, but was soon interrupted by Isaac again. He took out his pocket knife and carved both of your names into the tree.

ISAAC + DANI

You smiled at him, blushing, and he kissed your cheek, which became even redder and hotter after that. He began caressing your cheek softly as he spoke. 

"So, what do you wanna do now? It's probably getting late so we can head back to your place if you want."

"Well what time is it?"

You both looked down at his watch and were both surprised to see that it was only 3. You could have sworn that you two had been out here for hours. You weren't ready to go home, and there was no reason to. Spike had been given plenty of food.

Isaac seemed to read your mind. "We could go spend some time at the mall if you're not ready to go back home just yet. "

"That's a pretty good idea."

"Well ok then. Let's go."

You both started towards the mall, holding hands. It felt good to finally hold his hand, and know that he loved you. It felt like you had been waiting your whole life for this moment, even though it had really only been a few years. _Oh well, I'm only 19, which technically means that I've been waiting for a big chunk of my life for him to finally tell me that I'm his and that he loves me. I still can't believe this actually happened!!_ You tried to stay cool on the outside, but on the inside you were screaming your head off! 

The mall wasn't far from the park, so it didn't take long to get there. You walked around the mall,  checking out all the stores that interested you. You were glad that Isaac suggested this. It was always fun to try on a bunch of different clothes, even if you weren't going to buy them. Isaac seemed to genuinely enjoy hanging out with you in the mall,  as you went in an out of the dressing room. You ended up buying a new pair of shoes,  since you needed them anyways. You two were having a great time, laughing and talking,  but unfortunately it was suddenly cut short.

The mall was loud, as it always is, so it wasn't until it was really close did you hear it. People screaming, guns firing... By the time you realized what was going on, you were basically getting run over by people trying to get out of the way. In truth, you really didn't know what was going on. Your only concern was the safely of both of you.  Isaac clutched your hand tightly.

"DANI RUN! COME ON WE GOTTA GO!"

You tried your best to keep up while being pushed and shoved by other people around you. It was no use. You tripped, letting go of Isaac's hand. The gunshots sounded much closer than before. You cover your head and neck as people ran past you. You felt dizzy all of a sudden. You could faintly hear Isaac calling your name, but for some reason you couldn't answer. It was as of you were frozen.

Suddenly a bright white light blinded you, and you grew more and more tired. As you blacked out you could faintly hear your name being called one last time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it so far! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I would like to know what everyone thinks of it so far! Until next time!


End file.
